Play the Game
by wwe21
Summary: A series of one shots based on the lives of HHH and Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay you readers here is a spin off call Play the game staring HHH and his famliy It is going to be like Got Lesnar . But there are going to be one shots about his family , Him and his wife** **, about him working in the office and there are going to a father day one shot two parter where HHH will get some shocking news .There are going to be original characters added in the one shots . One of them is a 14 year old who going to have backstory like Jamie In Got Lesnar but little different. I hope you like it and enjoy. The first one shot will posted when I update Got Lesnar in May 24 , 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay you readers here is the frist one shot of Play the Game. This is when HHH and Stephanie with to Las Vegas for the Maywather Vs Guerrero fight in May Of this Month. If you don't like it stand with me the next one will be better.**

**Chapter 1 Boxing Match**

''You ready baby said Paul .'' Who was waiting by the door of there hotel room about to leave for the Maywather vs Guerrero fight.

''Yeah I be out in a minute said Stephanie .''

Paul and Stephaine been in Las Vegas since last night haveing a great time just the two of them. Both of them are ready to see there friend Maywather fight Guerrero . Who they been good friends with Maywather since 2009 when he did a storyline with the big show .

I ready now said Stephanie .Who was walking out of the bathroom wearing a black and gray dress.

You look so nice in that dress you are wearing said Paul .Who was kissing Stephanie .

You look will sexy with your black suit and shirt on said Stephanie while kissing Paul.

Than Paul look right at Stephanie man she so sexy right now maybe we can stay here and have sex all night Maywether will understand thought Paul .

Stephanie see that look in Paul eyes and he know what he thinking.

Now it not the right time but we do it later said Stephanie .

Paul than kiss Stephanie and open the door he turn around to take one good look at Stephanie and simle .

''I be looking forwerd for it said Paul.''

''Your winner and still World Hervywight champion Floyd Money Maywather.''

Both Stephanie and Paul got up out of there seats and cheer. The camers was zooming at them from the crowd . Causeing everyone to cheer louder .

Man that was some fight I was thinking that Maywather will lose said Paul who was walking back to the hotel room.

After the fight Paul and Stephanie spend about two hours taking pictures and signing autographs and talking to Maywather. By the time they there finsh they was ready to go back to the hotle.

Yeah I though so to said Stepanie who was walking next to Paul .

When they got to ther hotel room Paul and Stephanie take there shoes off garb a bottle of water and sit on the bed to blow for a minute. After they blow Stephanie reach over to Paul to pull off Paul suit jacket than Stephanie unbotton his shirt to feel his rip chest.

You know I did promise something before we left for the fight said Stephanie .Who was kissing his neck .

Yeah you did promise something said Paul who than turn around and lay Stephanie down on the bed .

''Man that was great said Stephanie who was laying on Paul chest .''

''Yeah every time we go see a boxing match we end up like this said Paul.''

''Do you hate it said Stephanie ?''

''No I love it that why we coming back in five months said Paul

''Well I can't wait than said Stephanie.''

''Me neither said Paul who have a smile on his face .

**Hay readers hope you like the frist one shot of Play the Game . The naext be posted around Father Day it is two part One shot when Paul aka HHH get some shocking news.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay readers here is a coming soon note on what coming this summer in Play The Game.**

There will be a Father Day one shot.

Paul aka HHH gets some shocking news that will change his life and his family forever.

There is going be a one shot where Stephanie postes for RX Muscle.

Paul aka HHH has issues with one of his co workers .

Casey debut in Play the game.

There will be one shot where Paul and Stephanine host a family BBQ .

Casey pushes Paul aka HHH away.

There are going to be a one shot where Paul aka HHH have his Frist day working at WWE HQ.

Nick debut in play the Game

Stephanie and Paul aka HHH bring home a dog for the girls and Casey

**More to come this Fall **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay readers here is another one shot it a Father Day one shot . But it will be a two parter . the frist part is the father Day . The second is where HHH get some shocking news that will change his famliy forever. Hope you like it and Happy Father day.**

**Chapter 2 Father Day and Shocking News part 1**

'' Your daddy going to like what we are giving him this year said Stephanie.'' Who was helping the grils wrapping Paul Gift .

Do you think daddy will use it said Aurora .Who was helping her youngers sisters with the Father Day card .

Yes your daddy need one for months now and it will help him with his work said Stephanie. While looking at the clock on the wall.''

specking of daddy he be home about a another hour so we better start cleaning up before he come home said Stephanie.

It was Friday two days before Father Day Stephanie have her whole afternooon clear so she can take the grils to get a father Day grift . When they finally found the perfect gift they with home to wrap it and make a Father Day card .

Once Stephanie and the grils clean up and put the card and girft away . Stephaine start dinner while the grils play in the living room. When Paul came in the door with his suit on and his metal briefcase with tape on the handle and on the edges to keep it close .

''Daddy home daddy home said Murphy.'' Who was running to Paul follow by Aurora and Vaughn.

''Hay how my sweet little grils during said Paul ?'' Who was hugging and kissing his daughters.

Stephaine walk in the living to greet Paul and see how the meeting with .

''Hay baby how was work said Stephaine.''

It was fine Jones been giving me some problems today said Paul .'' who was walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of water .

What is his problem he been haveing beef with you since you started working at WWE HQ said Stephanie.

I did 't know but I handle It on Monday .This weekend is one of the days I love said Paul . Who was kissing his wife .

Nice try Paul but I not telling you Stephanie . Who know what he up to .

Well I guess I have to wait on Sunday said Paul

Yes you have to wait said Stephaine.

''How do you like the card Daddy said Murphy.'' Who was her eating lunch .

It was a sunny afternoon on Father Day Stephanie , Paul and the grils have just got home from chruch and now haveing lunch and giving Paul there gifts.

I love It and I like the picture of all of us said Paul . While looking at a picture of them at Wrestlemania 29. That was inside the Father Day card that the grils made.

That not all the grils and I got you said Stephanie . Who was giving Paul a shopping bag .

Paul open it only to see a sliver metal briefcase with his intials on the handle.

The grils and I notice that your briefcase is feeling apart . So we all think you needed a new one before the whole thing fell apart.

''Love it said Paul .'' Who was hugging Aurora ,Murphy , Vaughin and Stephaine . Now who what to help daddy put his papers in his new briefcase .

**Monday afternoon**

''Katie I taking my lunch break I be back around one said Paul .'' Who was meeting with Stephanie in her office.

''Wait Mr Levesque there a Jessica collins on the phone for you she said it important said Katie .''

Ok connect her to my office phone said Paul . Who was walking back to his office to take the phone call.

Hello this Paul Levesque speaking.

Hello Mr. Levesque this Jessica collins I calling because...

Hay Katie is my husband still here said Stephanie who was checking to see if everything is alright.

Yes he in his office taking a phone call said Katie .

Ok said Stephaine. Who was walking into his office .

When she walk in the office she can see Paul on the phone . Who have shock look on his face .

''I HAVE A WHAT ?''

**Hay readers hope you like this one this one short going to be a two parter. Part two will the shocking news that HHH get that will change his life and his famliy life forever . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay readers here is part 2 this When HHH some shocking news . Hope you like it and review please.**

**Chapter 3: Father Day and Shocking news part 2**

''I have a what said Paul ?'' Who was shock of what he just herd.

''Paul is everything alright said Stephaine ? ''

Paul look up with same shock look still on his face and it starting to scare her . Why is Paul looking that way ? Is he sick ? Is he dying thought Stephanie .

Yes my wife and I will love to meet with you face to face ... Tonight at six ... At the hilton hotel room 406... OK than good bye . Then Paul hung up and look at Stephanie .

Who was on the phone said Stephanie .

Do you have any meetings this afternoon said Paul ?''

No said Stephanie .

Than Paul pick up the phone and dial one .''

Katie cancelled all of my aftertnoon meetings today I got to go home said Paul. Who than turn to Stephaine

Baby can you go home with me so we can talk said Paul ?

Once Paul and Stephanie was at home they with to the living room to sit down.

''Paul can you please tall me what is going on said Stephanie ?''

Paul than look at Stephaine and take a deep breath .

Steph do you remember when your father force us to broke up because the another superstars was getting upset ?

''Yeah I remember said Stephaine.'' Why is Paul bring this up thought Stephanie.

''Do you remember when we apart I dated a another woman said Paul?''

You mean that woman name Kim who you broke up with after she call me bitch and gave me a whole detail of you two love makeing said Stephine.

Stephaine never like Kim not because she was with Paul back than . But she was selfsh, and talk down to people who don't have much . When Paul around she act all nice but when he not she be will mean to everybody. Stephaine remember when Kim was at a live WWE event Kim got all mad because Paul was too tirer and bang up to go to a late dinner.

Well ... I just find out that Kim have a child ... and I'm the father . Stephanie I have a son said Paul who was looking right at Stephanie. Please stay something to me thought Paul.

You sure Paul said Stephaine . Who was shock as well.

His age and brithday sound right said Paul .

Stephanie then turn to Paul and hug him and kiss him.

''O my god Paul you have a son I can't belive it said Stephine . '' Who was more happy for Paul than ever.

''You not bad at me said Paul .''

''No I'm not mad at all Paul we was broken up when you got with Kim . It not like that you was cheating on me said Stephanie.''

I felt like I was cheating on you said Paul.

''So that was Kim on the Phone said Stephanie ?''

''No that was a woman name Jessica Collins she a social worker . Who we meeting tonight at her hotel room said Paul.''

What do she what to talk about that she can't say on the phone said Stephanie . Who was starting to wonder.

I don't know all she said is that it got something to do with your son and what to talk to me in person.

I going to call my mom and dad to see if they can watch the grils tonight said Stepahine . while walking over to the phone.

You don't have to go with me said Paul .'' Who was walking over to Stepahine.

You are my husband and I will go with you to support you tonight that what husband and wife do said Stepahine. Who was dialing her prenats phone number

''You ok Paul you haven't said a word since we lief the house said Stephanie .'' While driveing to the hotel .

After talking some more Paul and stephanie desided to tall the grils after they meet with Ms Collins . In case Paul wasn't the father . But both Vince and Linda know what is going on and promise not to tall anyone yet .

What if my son is hunt or wrose said Paul .''

We don't know that yet Paul said Stephanie .

When they got to the hotel Paul and Stephanie with to elevators to get to the four floor . When they reach the floor they with down the hall to fine room 406 . Once they fine it Paul knock on the door . The door than open only to see a red headed woman look like she was in her 30s'.

''You must be Mr and Mrs Levesaque hi my name is Jessica Collins.''

Nice to meet you Ms collins said Paul. while shaking her hand .

You must Stephanie said Ms Collins . Who was shaking Stephaine hand as well.

When Paul , Stephanie and Ms Collins all sat down on the chusch Ms collins pull a file out of her workbag .

Frist of all I am very sorry for dropping this news on you two . Mrs .Willams told me that you two already know said Ms Collins.

''Kim marry said Paul ?''

I guess... that you two didn't know about that also said Ms collins .

Kim and I haven't see each in 14 years and Paul.

Well I have a picture of your son if you what to see his face said Ms collins . While handing the picture to Stephanie then to Paul .

Paul look at the picture and he can tall that he is his father .

He look just like me when I was his age said Paul . Who couldn't keep his eyes off of it .

Yeah I can tell by one look said Stephanie . While holding Paul hand.

His name is Casey and he need a home .

A home did Kim do something to him said Paul . With a anrgy look on his face .

No Mr Levesque ...you see Casey got in some trouble about a year ago . He been living in a detention center since October of 2012. He got release last month but his Mother and stepfather refese to take him home.

What do you mean they refese to take Casey home said Stephanie?''

While Casey was in the detention center his mother got marry to well know businessman . They feel that Casey is a risk to his work and personl life . So they desided not to let him come back home .

What did he do to rewind up in a detention center said Paul ?''

I hate to tall you this but I willy don't know Mr. Levesque. I only been Casey social worker for almost two weeks and his police file and report is missing.

Where is he now said Stepahine ?''

Well ... since Casey mom and stepfather don't what to take Casey home . The judge sent him to a group home .

A group home Kim and her new husband let the judge sent our son to a group home said Paul.'' Who was very anrgy.

''Paul clam down said Stephanie .'' Who was holding his hand .

I can tall that you two willy care about Casey and you two haven't met him face to face yet said Ms. Collins.

I do care about him he my son said Paul .''

Good because he doesn't have anyone . He doesn't have anyone in a cause him to built a wall inside him. He doesn't let people in because his mother and friends didn't stand by him last October.

Just than Ms Collins phone rang . ''I sorry I need to take this and walk out

Paul continue to look at the picture of his son . Who have his clorl hair , hie eyes and nosie. He also have some burises and cuts on his face and a sad look.

What kind of person turn there back on there own son said Paul .

Someone who chose there husband and there self over there son said Stephaine.

I know that this will change everything but ... He can came live with us Paul said Stephaine who is looking right at him .

You don't mind haveing Casey live with us even knowing that we did know what he was sent to the detention canter for said Paul .

He your son Paul and he need you right now said Stephanie. Kim only care about her new hunband needs not her son's thought Stephaine.

When Ms Collins got back Paul and let her know that they would love to have Casey live with them. After talking a liitle while longer both Paul and Stephaine said good bye .

Think you Mr Levequar you may be the only one that can get Casey to let his wall down said Ms. Collins.

'' you can ask my wife here I never give up on the people I care about said Paul.''

''We have a big borther said Auroa .'' Who was sitting next to her sisters.

When Paul and Stephanie got home they sit their three kids , Linda and Vince down to tell them the Shocking but good news . Also to show his picture of Casey around so that they know what he look like.

''When is he coming said Linda ?''

He be here in a week or two Ms Collins need to go in front of a judge to get him out of the group home . After she go in front of the judge she have to find a way to get him here. Steph and I may have to fly out to Chicago to meet up with them said Paul .

''How old is he said Vince ?''

''He 14 year old and he starting high school this year said Stephaine ?''

''Daddy will my brother play with us said Murphy?'' Who is very happy as well .

''Yes he will play with you and your sisters said Paul.?''

Yayyyyy said all three of the grils.

Later that night after Linda , Vince with home and the grils are alsleep Paul and Stephine laying in the bed as well . Paul couldn't stop looking at the picture of his son .

We can use one of the guess rooms as Casey room said Stephine . While joning Paul who was still looking at the picture.

That will be great we see watch room will be his towwrow said Paul . Who still looking the picture . What Ms. Collins said about Casey and how he build a wall insdie him and don't let have people in . I have to try Steph I have to try and broke that wall inside him said Paul . Who took one more look at his son who he be meeting face to face will soon.

**I hope you like two part father day one shot . HHH and Casey will meet right after the next one shot. Happy Father Day readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay readers' here is a one shot where Stephanie postes for RX Muscle last April . This is where one of Original Characters debut Hope you like it .**

**Chapter 5 RX Muscle **

''That it Ms. Mc Manhon hold that pose and ... I got it said Phil the photographer .''

It was a sunny day at the Levequra house hold . About two weeks ago Stephanie gotten a call from RX Muscle to postes for there website . She didn't what to do it at frist but after being talk to doing it she said yes.

Now lets do some shots by the pool area said Phil then hand her a set of whights .Ok Ms Mc Manhon poste like you lifting the whights ... That it ... great hold it and ... got it . Alright let pick after lurch said Phil.

Once everybody leave for lurch Stephanie with back inside to get some water .

''You doing good babe said Paul.'' Who was handing Stephanie a plate of food for Stephaine

''You think I doing great said Stephanie . While drinking a bottle of water .''

''Of cause you are Steph why are you thinking you not doing good said Paul ?''

Because this is my frist fitness photo shoot and I just what it to be good said Stephaine .

Steph I rember when I did my frist fitness shoot and I felt the same way . But when it came out to the puibc everbody like it and I was ask to do more photo shoots said Paul.

Paul always make her feel better everytime and that what she love about him .

Thanks Paul said Stephanie . While she got up kiss Paul and with back outside to finsh up.

''Good Ms. Mc Manhon just about three more shots and ... we done said Phil . After taking the last shots the photo shoot was done . The crew was packing up when Paul came out in his workout outfit on .

Steph I'm going to the gym be back before dinner said Paul who walking out the door.

Wait HHH I know this is the last mintue but can we get a picture of you and Stephaine togther for the website .

Alright said Paul who was holding his wife while the progahper took the the picture .

Paul was walking over to stephanie office to let her know that they are haveing a late meeting and Linda is watching the kids .Paul was about to open the door when he hear someone taking to Stephaine

I see you on the RX Muscle website and I got to tell you . You look great,

Well... Thank you Jones said Stephanie .What is he gooing with this thought Stephnaie.

You know It most be pretty hard for your hunband to have pictures of you like that all over the web. People makeing gu gu eyes at you and makeing nasty remarks when you guys out . I bet it makeing him so jusrys . Paul than open the door look at Jones for sec .

I fine with Stephaine postes for RX Muscle and I fine haveing pictures of her like that all over the web said Paul . While looking at Jones with a angry look on his face .

Well ... look at at the time I have to go a meeting said Jones .

Hay Jones By the way there going to be a late meeting tonight at 5:30 said Paul .

Thinks of letting me know said Jones Who was walking out of Stepahaine office door .

One more thing Paul the one talk me into it said Stephanie while looking at Paul with big smile.

When Jones walk out of Stephaine office Stephaine trun to Paul . What was that all about said Stephanie ?''

I don't know but I will tall you this I see your pictures on the computer and you look will good on the web said Paul who then Kiss Stephanie.

**Hope you like this one shot the next on will be the one when Casey and HHH meet for the very frist time . Also towwrow I will be update Brock one shot story . So keep a look out from It and please review .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay reader here is next one shot this is when HHH and Stephaine meet Caesy for the frist time and this about what happen during and after a Boardroom Meeting . Also Jones will have words with HHH . Hope you like it .**

**Chapter 6 Boardroom meeting and bus station pick up **

''Alright than this is what going to happen at Summersalm in two months said Vince.'' Who looking at all of the members of the borad incluing Stephaine and Paul . Who was a looking at there watches every two mintues .

Mr Mc Manhon I still think that the Shield should split up at Summerslam said Jones while looking and Paul.

The fans like the Shield said Paul . Who was now looking at Jones and wonder what is he up to because the Shield one of the main superstars on Raw and Smackdown

It we let the Shield part ways at Summerslam . What powerful force are we going to have on tv said Stephaine

I still have to go on Paul with this one with the Wyatt famliy coming on Raw we can do a heel ve heel storyline after Summerslam for the fall . Now everybody dismissed said Vince. Who was leaveing the room .

When everbody walk out of the room Jones turns to see Paul and Stephaine who was talking very quietly ,

I got to pick up something and I meet you at your office said Stephaine .

Ok than said Paul.

Don't worried I will be with you when you meet him said Stephaine and walk out.

You know it most me willy great to have Vince warp around your finger said Jones

I don't have Vince wrap around my finuger Jones .

Well about a few mintues ago Vince took your side yet aging as always . But when I gave the idea of the nexes and the Core. You told vince to slitp the Nexse and the core up .

The fans was getting bored with the nexes and the core wasn't working . said Paul who was walking out of the room leaveing Jones by himself. I don't have time for Jones companing thought Paul.

When he got back in his office Stephanie was waiting for him .

''Ready to go said Stephaine.''

I been ready since the day I find out about him said Paul . Who was looking at the picture of his son . That he was about to meet right now at the bus station .

It been about two weeks Paul found out that he have a son . During those two weeks Paul and Stephanie got the guess room that is now his room ready for him . Than about Three days ago Paul got a call from Ms Collins that the Juge have relues him to Paul and Stephaine care and be coming on bus. All day Paul was looking at watch and the picture of his son he counld't wait to see him face to face .

Stephaine can tell that all her hunband have a his mind all day was meeting his son for the frst time. He haven't been listening to her father doing the meeting and could n't keep his eys off of the picture of his son .

Let go meet our son said Stephanie. Than both walk out of Paul office .

I got you a bottle of water said Ms . collins . Who was handing the water to Casey.

Casey Than grab the water from Ms Collins open it and start drinking it . For the pass two months Casey have living at the group home because his mother and stepfather dosen't what him home . All because of his so call stepfather image. Casey thought that his mother would stand by him after he got out of the dention center she did't . She stand by her new hunband and his desion . Part of Casey know that his mother turn his back on him during the taile leave him alone to deal with it . But He though that his mother would be there when got he out.

Look Casey your dad willy care about you said Ms Collins.

He doesn't care said Casey. Who still drinknig his water.

When Stephanie and Paul arrive at the bus station they get out of the car and walk into the bus station . looking around to see if they can see Ms collins anywhere .

'' You see them Steph said Paul ?' Who was looking all over the room .

'' Yes I see Ms Collins she over buy the soda machine said Stephaine . While seeing Ms Collins seating next to teenage boy wearing a T shirt that look like it can rip any mintue. Paul and Stephaine walk over to where they are . This it thought Paul who was walking with Stephanie.

''Mr and Ms Levesque hi said Ms Collins.''

''Hello Ms. Collins said both Paul and Stephaine.'' Who was shakeing Ms Collins hand.

Ms Collins than turn to Casey who was still sitting down.

''Caesy your dad and stepmom is here.''

Casey got up and walk over to where thay was he took one look at both Paul than Stephanie and Ms collins.

''Hay Casey great to finally meet you I your dad said Paul.'' Who was abour to cry

Casey look at Paul for a moment than he put his head down on the floor.

Well ... than do we need sign anything said Stephanie.

No since Paul is Casey real dad he doesn't need to sign anything. But I will be checking in to see how everything is going . As for the files It will take some time to found it said Ms. Collins.

Alright said Paul . While looking at Casey bruise up face and a black eye .

''What happen to his face said Paul ?''

He got into a fight with few older boys at the group home because Casey refues to talk to them and they also find out that casey is leaveing the group home . The boys was punish by the people at the group home said Ms collins who was looking at casey one last time .

Well I think my job is done for now Casey I be going now said Whlie hugging Casey .

''Bye Ms . Collin and thank you said both Paul and Stephaine.''

Ok Casey let get your suff and your a dad and I take you home said was about grab his backpack.

Casey quickly garb the backpack from off the floor and was looking at Stephaine and Paul. I... got it said Casey. Who than put the Backpack on his back.

''That all you bought with you said Paul ?''

That all the rast of my stuff is still at my mom ... and stepfather house . If it still there thought Casey.

Once they got home Paul, Stephanie, and Casey got out of the car . Paul and Stephaine was at the fort door of there house . When they notice that Casey was standing next to the car

I go get him you go on inside said Paul.''

After Stephaine with inside Paul walk over to where his Son was. I know that you been thru a lot this past year . But Steph and I is here to help you It you let us said Paul.

Caesy than look up Paul he what to let Paul and Stephaine in but he is so scare to let his wall down . So Casey did what been doing since he was sent to the dention center he put his wall up .

I spend nine months at a dention center. Found out that my mom that wasn't there for me when I needed her the most. Got marry and don't what me back home .Then I found out that my father is WWE's HHH and what me live with him and what to help me . Well let me just stay that I don't need your help and I don't trust you or your wife. Without a word from Paul Casey walk away and with to the fort door.

Give it sometime Paul he need to know you be there for him said Stephaine . Who was sitting in the living room with Paul .

At least he was talking to go the grils at dinner said Paul. Who was thinking back at how casey was talking to grils and talking to Aurora about when he was in the first graed .

did said that he have soft spot when it come for little kids so it kind a start said Stephanie.

Steph is right it going to take some time for Casey to trust him and Steph. But frst he need to know what gotten Caesy sent to the dention center for the first place . So he can fine way to help his son before he become bitter young man like Shawn was in the late 90's .

Ms Collins I hope you fine his Police recond will soon thought Paul Who than kiss his wife. Little did they know Caesy was watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay readers here a another one shot it about Stephaine and Paul haveing a Family BBQ with both Paul and Stephaine Parents . There will be some clue about Casey and what he did to get sent to the dention center. The storyline between HHH and Casey will be in the some of the one shots . This One shot will also be leading up to the next one Hope you like it .**

**Chapter7 Famliy BBQ**

The gill all ready said Paul who was walking back inside the house .To help Stepahnie with the with the order food.

My parents just call they on there way over said Stephanie .

You think that this is to soon to have everybody over to meet Caeay said Paul .It almost a week since Casey come to live with them . He opening up to the grils but not to Stephaine and Paul. Paul try to get Casey to let his wall down on him but no luck so far .

Ms. Collins said that Caesy need to know that he have famliy to count on. Also your parents been calling all week wanted to know when is a good time to come over to meet Casey said Stephanie.

''It just that I don't what Casey to feel like we pushing him said Paul .''

Paul we only haveing my parents and your parents over . It not that we are haveing every WWE superstar here at the house said Stephanie while kissing Paul.

Mommy , daddy look what Caesy and I draw and Murrary . Who was showing a picture of whole family with there names written at the bottom.

''Casey help me with the names said Murphy.''

Your mom and I love it said Paul. Who putting up on the refrigerator . After Paul put up the picture he look up and see Casey walking in the room with a some kind of magazine in his right ot the kitchen door that handing to the backyard.

Mom, Dad thanks for coming said Paul . While hugging his both his parents.

Thanks son we been waiting for this since you and Stephanie told us and Paul Sr.

So where is he anyway said Vince. Who was walking over to Paul , Stephanine and where his parents are .

He right over there said Paul . looking at Casey playing with the grils .

He look just like you when you was his age Paul said Patricia.

''How is he doing with all of this said Linda?''

He doing will good with the grils he even help Murphy with her drewing ... But he isn't letting me or Steph in said Paul

Don't worried son Casey will let you and Steph in give it some time said Paul Sr.

I think this whole wall thing got something to do what to him last year said Stephanie.

You think why he have his wall up said Paul Sr.

That what me and Steph think said Paul .

Well Paul let meet our gandson than said Patricia .

''Caesy can you came over here for a momernt said Paul .''

Casey look at Paul for a moment I guess it time to meet my gandparents thought Casey . Who than walk over to where his father and stepmother was . When he reach to where they was he look at all of them face to face .

Casey there few people I like to meet said Paul who was looking at his parents and Steph parents.

Casey I like to meet my parents Vince and Linda said Stephaine .

It nice to meet you Casey said Vince . Who pull his hand out to Casey.

Casey look at Vince for mintue after a few mintues Vince pull his hand down .

It nice to meet you too Casey said Linda .

This is my parents and your grandparents Casey said Paul .

It great to meet you Casey your Aunt Lynn , her hunband and your cousins is on vacation this week but they will meet you soon said Patirica.

You look just like your father when he was your age said Paul Sr .

''Who what to eat said Paul while putting the , burger ribs and hot dogs on the plates.

Once everybody sit down they stared eating and talking about work , homelife , what to do about Thanksgiving and christmas . They also trying to get Casey to talk so they can get to know him a lot better.

So Casey do you play any sports said Vince ?

No said Casey who was eating his burger .

Your father told us that you be startin high school this year said Paul Sr ?

Yes said Casey who still eating his burger ?

That remind me next weekend Steph and I are taking the grils to Wal Mart for the back to school sale and was wantering if you... Casey got up out of chair and walk back inside.

Casey wait said Paul .

''Is Casey alright Daddy said Aurora ? ''

He ok sweete he just go inside for a mintues said Paul .

Casey run to the his bedroom and close the door behind him . Than set on the bed thinking about the past week and how he been trying to not let his father or his wife in . But they trying to make him part of the family and It a bad idea for both of him and them. They don't even know what he did last year and he will do what ever it takes to keep it that way. So won't hurt the famliy image as well after all his father and stepmother work for WWE.

Why are they being so nice to me after I haven't stay one word to them all week Casey thought out loud .

''Casey are you alright in there said Paul.'' Who was knocking on the door outside of Casey room .

Casey didn't answer Paul he just sit there looking at the door than out the the window seeing everybody else still in the backyard. He go away in a few mintues thought still looking out the window. After more than a more few mintues later Casey walk over to open the door . Only to see his father still standing there at the door looking at him .

You was thinking that it you did't answer I go away said Paul ?

''Look I don't need you to buy me suff said Casey.''

Casey the clothes you bought here... you can hardly fit into it and Steph and I don't know if your mom will sent you suff here said Paul .

''Why are you doing all of this you don't know nonething about me said Casey ? ''

Because you are our son and you need bigger clothes said Paul .

''Look I go to Wal Mart with you guys but I don't need anything said Casey.'' Who was walking out of the room leaveing Paul alone.

That with well thought Paul who than walk out of Casey room .

It most some way to get Casey to turst us more said Paul who was helping Stephaine clean up from the BBQ . It was about 8:30 and Paul and Stephanie parents have all life about 20 mintues ago .

Did Ms. Collins have any luck finding his police file said Stephaine .

No said Paul .

Dad ask if he can get Mac to do some invesgateing to see if he can get Casey file open said Stephaine.

No let give at least after three to four months to find it than we have Mac take over said Paul .

Casey was about to go to bed when he grab his backpack from under the bed . Casey than unzip his backpack and pull out a black Tap out shirt . He took a look at the shirt than put it back in the backpack . They won't understand why I did it mom didn't understand Thought Casey. Who than turn the lights off and with to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay readers here is a another one shot where Paul and Stephaine take thr girls and Casey to Wal Mart for the back to school slea . I hope you like it .**

**Chpater 8 Wal Mart trip**

It was crowned afternoon at Wal Mart when Paul , Stephaine and the kds walk in . Everybody was there with their kids for the back to school sale . Getting school suppies and school clothes for all ages.

Alright you four stay togther it easy to get split up in a crowd like this said Paul . Who was pulling out two carts for him and Stepahine .

Where do you think we should start first said Stepahine ?

How about we start at the school suppies part. Than we spit up I take Casey to his department and you take the grils to their department said Paul while walking to where the school suppies are .

You sure you can get Casey to pick something out said Stephanie .While walking and pushing the cart with Paul and the kids .

The clothes he bought here is he can handly put on Paul said quietly. Who was looking at the shirt Casey was wearing .

For the past week Paul and Stephanie have been trying to find out what type of coltes Casey like but no luck. They also notice that Casey Shits are getting too small . It look like Casey is not comfortble in it and about to rip and it did this morning . But not only did Paul and Stephanie see Casey shrit rip he saw something else as well

**Everybody was busy eating breakfast they was all happy about this afternoon. **

**Mommy can me and Murphy get a Disney Princess Backpacks said Auroa . While eating her breakfast .**

**Yes as long as they have them said Paul who was looking at Casey who was yewing for the six time since he came to the table.**

**''You didn't sleep well Casey said Stephaine ?''**

**Im fine said Casey who got up out of his seat and was walking in the living room to turn on the tv.**

**''Can we go watch tv with Casey daddy ?''**

**You all finsh eating your pancakes said Stephanie?**

**''Yes''**

**''Ok than''**

**When the grils leif the table with into the living room Paul turn to Stephaine.**

**That third time this week Caesy look rastless said Paul while drinking his coffee.**

**You think we should try talking to him about it said Stephanie .**

**If we try asking him about it he mine push us away said Paul.**

**''Casey your shirt rip.''**

**Paul and Stephanie quickly got up with into the living room to see what is going on. When they got into the living room they saw the back of Casey shirt rip to the top all alway to the bottom. But something elas change there eye a scar that is look deep. The look of scar is about a few months old . Paul with up stairs to Stephanie and his room walk into there closet and grab a old wwe shirt from his side of the closet. Paul was about to go back down staris when Casey walking upstairs to his room follow by Stephanie.**

**''Casey wait said Paul''**

**''Look if you see the scar I don't what to talk about it said Casey. '' Who have his door open to his room.**

**I just wanted to give this to wear for the day when we go to Wal Mart to get some new clotes. It a little big but it will do for now said Paul. Who was handing Casey his shirt.**

**Casey grab the shirt with in his room and close the door.**

When they got the department where the backpacks are Paul and Stephanie start looking for anything that look like Disney princess . When they find two pirncess Bell from Beurty and the Beast and they only have two leif Paul and Stephanie turn to Auroa and Murphy.

Alright you two the Disney Princess they have leif is Bell said Stephanie who was looking the backpacks .

Paul and Stephanie can tall that the look on Auroa and Murphy face that they wanted It so they put it in the cart. Paul look around to see where have Casey with only to see him looking at something on the top wall . Paul walk over to where Casey who was trying to take down a backpack with Tap Out witten on the fort.

You need any help getting it down said Paul

Yeah ... I need some help said Casey .

When Paul couldn't get a saleperson to help him . Paul saw a long medla pole next to fiiting room . So Paul grab the long medla pole and with back to where casey was . After getting the backpack down he hand it to Casey. Who was looking at price tag . He then hand it back to Paul and with to where the grils was . Paul look at the price tag and turn to where the cart was and put it in there .

Is this the backpack that Casey pack out said Stephaine ?

Yeah It $ 15.99 said Paul .

It look like we got everything on the school suppies list . So I guess we slitp up and meet back up at the shoe department said Stephanie .

Alright than said Paul.

It took about 20 mintues to get to casey department because people keep coming up to Paul asking to take pictures . Paul was worried that Casey mine take off by himself but he didn't he waited .

Sorry about that I know that you not use to this part of my life said Paul. While walking over the department.

It ok said Casey

When Paul and Casey got to the men departmnet it was crowned with kids of all ages trying to get back to school clothes. Paul and Casey walk over to where the blue jeans is at

Alright Casey what size jeans do you wear last year said Paul .

I was about a size eight last year but now I am size nine and half said Casey.

Ok than said Paul who was pulling out size nine and half blue jeans .

After pulling out the blue jeans Paul and Caey than start looking at socks , underwear undershrits and shorts. Paul was about to ask Casey what kind of a shirts he would like when he saw Casey looking some tap out shrits .

'' If you like them Steph and I can buy them for you said Paul .'' Who was looking at his son .

Well ... ok than said Casey .

Alright than look like we got everything so let go meet Steph and your sisters at the shoe departmnet than said Paul . Who than start pushing the cart.

After the grils and Casey pick there shoes out Paul and Stephanie with to the check out line . Once they finsh checking out they all with home so that Stpehanie can fix dinner . When they got home Casey with up stairs to his room to put away his new clothes . Today was a very great day . At frist Casey thought that when his shirt rip it will be a whole lot of questions being ask but there was none his father and Stephanie just gave him a old wwe t- Shrit . But it dones n't mean they will ask about it later and if they do he tell them he dosen't what to talk about it . Than when they with to Wal Mart he see his father and stepmom taking pictures with the fans . Casey couldn't belive how many fans they have and they all idolize them. He wanted that some day but there no way he can have that now not what he did last yaer.

You think that someone did that to him said Paul. Who was bushing his teeth in their bathroom.

''Yeah I think so Paul said Stephanie.''

''Steph if I ever find out who did that to Casey they be dealing with me said Paul.''

''We did know that for sure Paul said Stephaine.'' While claming Paul down.

I know said Paul it just that thinking that Casey mine have gotten hurt while he at the dention center and seeing those newstories on the news about teens found dead or beatn while they in the there ... It make will mad and scare Step said Paul.

Yeah I know but I saw that you and Casey have a great time today said Stephine

Yeah I thought that Casey will have his wall up but he let his wall open just a little bit .I was very happy. It was like we are truely father and son spending time togther . I hope he continued letting us in Steph.

Hope so to said Stephanie who than turn the light off from there bathroom and handed to bed.

**I hope you like it to let you know this is still a one shot but Casey and Paul aka HHH storyline is in it a little bit . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay readers here is another one shot for play the game hope you like it. **

**Chapter 10: T- Bone **

On your way out Mr. Leveqaue said Nick ? Who was walking pass paul in the WWE HQ parking lot .

Yeah Steph and I have to make a quick stop before we go home said Paul . Who was opening the back door of the car and putting his briefcase in the back seat of the car.

Well have a good night and Mr. Leveqaue thanks again for the job said Nick. Who than walk off.

Ready to go Paul said Stephanie who was right behind Paul . The whole time hearding what Nick and Paul was saying . Nick have been working at WWE For about a month now. So far everybody like him but Stephanie starting to have a bad feeling about Nick . When she and Mac found Nick sitting in Paul chair in his office . Nick said he was doing some work on the computer but Stephanie and Mac is not buying it .

Yeah I ready you sure that this is a good idea said Paul

Paul we not doing this just for casey but for the the grils as well.

I know the grils been wanted one since they saw the neighbors arcoss the street came home with one said Paul .

It have been a month since casey came to live with them and he started to break down his wall a little when they with to Wal Mart . But now he have it back up and Paul and Stephanie don't know why.

Whatever it is Steph he haveing that wall up again said Paul . While driveing off of the WWE HQ parking lot .

Maybe it got something to do Kim said Stephanie ?

''Kim said Paul .''

Yeah last night I with down stairs to get some water and I see casey on the phone talking to Kim . By the sound of the phone call it sound like that kim was n't at home said Stephanie .

''Or maybe Kim is n't anwering because she just don't what to talk to Casey said Paul .'' In a angry voice .

''That just so low Paul said Stephanie .''

I Know but I try to call her myself to see she can tell me what happen to Caesy last she won't even return any of my calls said Paul . While driveing up to Petsmart parking lot .

Once Paul drive up on the parking lot he park on the closes parking space that he can he and Stephanie got out and handed inside Petsmart . As Soon they people stated walking over to asking for pictures . After taking a few pictures Paul and Stephanie with over to where the dogs and puppies are .

''Which dog do you think the kids will like said Paul ?'' While looking at the dogs that was in the glass .

What about this one in the back said Stephaine.

You mean that black one said Paul ?

Yeah isn't he so cute said Stephaine.

Hi are you looking for a dog said the saleperson ?

Yeah for our kids side Paul .

We like to look at the black dog in the back said Stephine ?

When the saleperson came back with the dog . Both Paul and Stephanie look over at the dog will good .

He about three years old and like kids said the saleperson .

''What do you think said Stephaine?'' Who was looking at Paul.

I think that the kids will love him said Paul .

''I think that you finally got a home said the Saleperson .''

Can you tall us where can we find a dog blows, a leash , some dog toys and Dog food said Stephaine ?

It all away in the back of the store said the saleperson who was leading them to it .

**It was dark outside when Casey walk down stairs everyrthing was differd now It not what it use to be . When Casey finally walk in the livinroom he can see his mom and now new stepfather drinknig wine on the chauch .**

**Mom said Casey .**

**''Casey what are you doing here ? ''**

**''Kim what is he doing here ?''**

**''What am i doing here i live here .''**

**''You don't live here anymore .''**

**'' I live here before you came in my mom life .''**

**''Too bad because we don't what you here after what you did that why we didn't vist you Casey .''**

**''Just get out Casey.**

**''You kicking your own son out.''**

**''You nonething but touble kid now get out.''**

**Just than two cop grab Caesy from behine force him out of the house.**

**''No let me go let me go let me go .''**

No said casey when he quickly got up from his bed realize that he was still in his room in, Connecticut.

''It was just a dream said Casey.'' Who grab a bottle of water from the night stand and take a drink from it .

Just than there was a knock at the door Casey look at the door for a moment thought that it was his father or stepmom .

''Come in said Casey .'' While grabing his magazine that was on the bed.

''Casey daddy and mommy home said Auroa .''

I be down later said Casey. Who was looking at his magazine trying to forget what just happen.

''But you miss out on nameing the dog said Paul.'' Who was walking into casey room .

When Paul and Stephaine got home with the dog the grils right away run right to the dog . Both Paul and Stephanie than quickly notice that casey wasn't there . So Paul and Auroa with upstairs to tell Casey about the dog .

You willy what me to help you guys name the dog said Caesy ?

Yes you are part of this famliy Casey said Paul.

I what to name it bone said Murphy .Who was all sitting in the living room desideing what to name the dog .

What about the guy that is on grandpa wall in his office said Aurora

You mean Mr. T said Stephaine .

What about you Vaughin said paul

''T..T said Vaughin.''

Your desison will be the dog name Mr T or bone Casey said Stephaine

Casey than look at Aurora than at Murphy and Vaughin .

What about t- bone said Casey ?

T- Bone said Paul .

Yeah T from mr t and just bone said casey

So that none of the grils don't feel leif out thought Paul who was smiling a little.

''I like t- bone better daddy said Murphy.''

''Yeah me to said both Aurora and Vaughin.''

I guess you name will be T- bone than said Stephaine .

Since T- Bone is part of our family now we have take good care of him said Paul.

You mean feeding him give him water and Aurora ?

Yes sweete said Stephaine .

Even walking him said Murphy ?

Yes and we do not what you or your sister walking him without me, mommy and Casey being with you said Paul.

''Ok daddy.''

''You most be willy hungry said Casey. '' Who was feeding T- bone it was about 7: 30 in the morning and Casey haven't slept at all last night because that nightmare . He was thinking about what his father and stepmother been telling him since he got here how he is part of there famliy . He willy what to be part of the famliy but scare that his father mine find out about what he did and he would sent him back home. Casey can see that his dad and stepmom is trying to help him .But Casey been all alone dealing with his own prombles for a year. Now he started to feel like he may need to start trusting people again and try to let them in after all it sucks being all alone.

Go morming Casey said Paul who was coming in the getting some coffee .

Morming said Casey who was looking at Paul.

You what to talk to me about something said Paul ? Hopeing he ready to open up about last year.

Look I will try to be part of the famliy but It not going to be easy to trust you and stephanie. Just don't push me into talking about the dention center and last year alright said Casey . Who was looking at his father who was smiling .

That all we ask we what you let us in But we also what you to tell us about yourself Casey said Paul. All I know about my own son is he 14 , like Tap out, have a deep scar on his back and by look of how he is built he like to workout thought Paul.

''Fair enough than but I not telling him about the scar or why i like Tap out thought Casey.

Ok than said Paul .

Good morning said Stephaine who was kissing Paul while walking in the kitchen to getting some coffee.

Moning baby said Paul who was putting the leash on t- bone and going out the door to walk him .

''Do you mine I come with you said Casey ?''

No you can came with me Casey said Paul who was giveing t- bone to Casey while he was walking out .

I told you getting a dog will be good for the whole famliy said Stephanie .

I starting think so too said Paul who than walk out to walk T- bone with Casey.


	11. Chapter 11

home

**Hay readers here and another one shot that take palce when Paul aka HHH have his frist day at WWE HQ. There is going to he one new character of my own in it hope you like it .**

**Chapter 10 Frist Day on the job**

You think that I makeing a huge mistake here said Paul while driving to WWE HQ . About a week ago Vince have ask Paul to take Shane Place on the board . When Shane desiaed to leave to do his thing . At frst Paul was will happy because he be home with Stephanine and the grils more . But now Paul Started to get second thoughts about working at the office. What if the other board members think that I a bad chioce ? What if Steph and I be at odds with each other and it effort our marriage ? Will the other superstars look at me different now that I there boss?

Everything will be fine Paul said Stephaine . Who was very happy that Paul is now working In WWE HQ with her . She alway seeing him working inside the ring doing his thing but she alway wonder what it would be like working side by side in the office of WWE HQ.

When they reach the parking lot both Paul and Stephaine got out of the car and then grab there briefcase from the back of the car. Paul and Stephaine was walking to the earvlor when one of the gurds look up and saw them

''Hello Mr and Ms. Levesque.''

''Hello Mac said Paul and Stephaine .''

''Good luck on your frist day Mr. levesque said Mac.''

Thanks said Paul .

Once they got to the four floor Paul and Stephaine walk where Paul now office was. While walking people was looking at Paul and whispering to one an another.

Guess I was the topic of the day Thought Paul.

When Paul and Stephaine said Vince who was walking over to them .

''Hay Vince said Paul .''

''Hay daddy said Stephaine.''

''I about to call you two there going to be a meeting around 3:00 today said Vince .''

Paul and I will be there dad said Stephanie ,

See you two there then siad Vince who than walk away.

After Vince walk away Stephanie and paul contiune walking when they get to where Paul new office was they saw a name plate said **Paul Levesque **witten in bold print on the door . They was about open the door when a women who is about Paul age came out

''Hello Mr. Levesque It great o finllay meet you my name is Katie your sanctuary said katie '' who was pulling her hand out .

''It nice to meet you to Katie said Paul '' who was shacking her hand .

Here is you phone messages and your files is on you desk said Katie

Thank you Katie said Paul who open the door and was walking in follower by Stephanie to see his new office .

It look great said Paul who was looking at his new office with a Black desk with a computer and Phone. Than look at a big sceen tv that is on the wall below it was a table with coffee and bottle of water . Across from the desk is a couch , love steat and coffee table .

I have a feeling that in a few months you would put your own taste in this office said Stephaine

''You being seeing my taste in a month said Paul .''

Well i got some work to do see you at the meeting at 3:00 said stephanie who was walking out the door.

Thank you for calling and I meeting you around 10: 00 next Monday said Paul .

Paul have been asking phone calls and looking at files all day catching up on what WWE is doing on NXT and what they are planning on doing after Summerslam. Paul than look at the laptop clock to realize that it almost 3: 00 time for the meeting, Paul got up grab his note pad, pen and files and than walk ou the door .

''Hay honey I thought that you forget where the borad room was said Stephanie .''

I got caught up in a phone call said Paul .

Well i save you a seat said Stephanie

Thanks said Paul while taking his seat he felt a that someone was looking at him. He turn his hand to see who it is only to see it was a guy name Jones .That he only see a few times before but never talk him face to face.

Don't worried about him he just mad because he didn't get Shane Seat on the board said Stephaine.

Good afternoon everybody said Vince while takeing his seat in the frot of the room . First order of business is that you all know that my son Shane have lief the company to start his now thing . We have now pick his repalcement and we will like you meet who will take his place my son in law Paul Levesque . Everybody but Jones was clapping when Paul got up and with to the where vince was standing.

Thank you everybody and I promise that i will do my very best for WWE said Paul. Who walk back to his seat .

After Paul sit back down Vince start talking about NXT and how it doing . Than with on to the storylines on Raw and Smackdown .

I think that The Undertaker should just come out and say who put him in the coma said Jones .

Well i don't think that the fans will repond to it said vince . Who was looking at Paul who was writting on his pad .

''What do you think Paul said Vince .''

I think that Kane should come out at SummerSlam with the red casket and in the middle of his match Kane open the casket only to see the undertaker was in it eyes open and everything said Paul.

''That sound pretty good said Vince .''

''Who put The Undertaker in the coma said jones.'' Who was giveing Paul a mean look .

How about it be Kane all along said Paul.

You know I can work with this Stephanie who was writing down notes on her pad.

But... we have to make it look like that he be very real ... Undertaker have to look like he just got out of a coma said jones.

''I been knowing Mark for years he put 100% into his character said Paul.'' Who was looking at Jones.

I think that Mark can get the job done said Stephaine.

To make the Undertaker stronger we should bring the unr back and this mine be long shot be what if we bring back Paul bearer. He side with the undertaker and than he switch and side with Kane said Paul.

With a storyline like that i can eidt a great promo said one of the brodmembers.

It sound ...pretty good but what if don't feel up to it said jones waiting for Paul anwer.

We juist bring back the urn than said Paul.

Ok than I calll up Mr. Moody to see if he feel up to returning if he said yes we have a undertaker and Kane storyline for the fall.

You did will good in today said Stephaine who was looking at some work papers in the home office.

Yeah I was a little scare at frsit but when Vince ask what i think i just tell my idea like i always do . I just hope I didn't rub someone the wrong way said paul . Thinking about Jones and how he a upset after the meeting .

I don't think that you did Paul because everybody besides jones like it stephaine.

''Does Jones alway give new people a herd time said Paul ?'

Paul Jones haven't like you since 2002.

''Why said Paul ?''

I don't know but that what i herd around the office in years.

We should get to bed than we got a early meeting in the moning said Stephaine who was walking to there bed room

Yeah a second day working at WWE HQ thought Paul was following Stephaine to there bed room.

**Hope you like it you be seeing more of Mac in later one shots and i be updateing next month soon .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hay readers here is a seek peek of what coming soon on paly the game this fall to Dec .**

**There going to be a one shot where Paul and Stepahine go to the movie premiere of Blade trinity. **

**There will be a one shot where Paul find a copy of Fifty Shades of Gary on Stephaine desk .**

**There will be a movie night one shot.**

**Casey things from chciago come to the house .**

**Some upsetting news will get Casey to open up about his mom**

**There will be a three part one shot where Paul and Casey take care of Stephaine and the grils after Paul came home with a cold.**

**After taking care of the grils Paul and Stephaine end up taking care of a sick Casey.**

**Ian debut in Play the Game.**

**Stephaine and Paul ask Mac to look in on nick job background that will end up not what he say he is.**

**With still no sign fo Casey file Paul and Stephaine ask mac to do some digging .**

**There will be a one shot that Paul and Stepahine go workout toghther. **

**There will be a one shot that for homework Casey most spent a day in Paul office at WWE HQ.**

**Casey is not the only one spending a day in WWE HQ.**

**Paul and Stephaine get some shocking info about Casey from Mac.**

**Jones try to go behine Paul and Stephanie Back.**

**Jones bitterness will go to a whole new level . **

**Casey and Paul will get close as father and son but more than one person will stop at nonething to keep Casey of being close to Paul .**

**There will a New Year Office party one shot that Paul and Stepahine will get more imported info about Casey.**

**Casey ranaway from home thinking that he doing what is best for everybody.**

**More to come in early 2014 ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hay readers here is a another one shot this take place in 2004 when HHH star in Blade 3. Hope you like It **

**Chapter 11 movie star**

I never felt like this before Steph what if they don't like It said Paul . Who was sitting in the back of the limo with his wife Stephanie .

They was on there way to the movie permice of Blade 3. In which Paul have a supporting role in it . When Paul got a call from the director he was very shock and happy at the same time . Because he never in his wildness dreams will he get a call to star in a movie . Not just any movie it was Blade . But after filming end Paul started to feel that he wasn't a good actor and the fight scene in the movie wasn't great .

Paul they will like It said Stephaine who was caliming her hunband down.

''But Stephaine this is like the last part in the series and the last part have to be good because it is the finelne said Paul.''

When the limo reached to where the premiere was being host . Both Stephanie and Paul got out of the there limo and started walking on the red cerpet being mob by news reporters. Ms. Mcmahon how do it feel to have you hot hunband on the bigt sceern ? HHH what it like starting in big movie like Blade as your very frist movie ? After anwering questions Paul and Stephanie with inside to the theater to take a there seats .

Honey you did will good said Stephanie who was taking off her dress in the bathroom of there hotel room .

I wast'n that bad said Paul . Who was taking off his dress shirt .

No honey you was great said Stephaine who was gave Paul a a kiss and walk him to the bed .

Hay Paul I with to see Blade and you was great that fight scene look real said Vince .

Thank vince said Paul who was in WWE HQ to take Stephanie out to dinner .

For the past few weeks Paul been getting a lot thanks from the fans and WWE spuerstars about him staring in Blade Trinty . Not only he was in Blade but he on the this month cover of wwe Raw magazanie and his own fitness book is comeing out soon. Paul was walking to Stephaine office when he someone said his name.

''Hay Paul are you trying to be like the rock now said shane ?'' who was in one of the broadrooms looking at some papers .

No Vince I not trying to be like the rock said Paul who was walking inside the broadroom.

You should because you was great in Blade you can make it as a movie star said Vince .

''My main focuse is wwe said Paul .''

Your main fouse is wwe in the ring beating people up not being a movie star said Vince ?

Yeah but maybe later on I do some movies said Paul . Who than walk out of the braodroom to Stephanie office.

You look will happy Paul said Stephaine who was holding paul hand on the other side of the table at the restaurant.

Im happy because i with my sexy wife and the movie is hitr at the box office and my book will be in the bookstores on Tuesday this week said paul who was drinking his water.

You what to see it again after we eat said Stepahnie ?

We can make the 8: 30 showing said Paul who was looking at his watch and smiling at his number one movie fan his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hay readers here is idea that Been in my mind for a while now hope you like it .**

Chapter 12 Fifty Shades of Game.

How far a long are '' said a woman who was standing next to Paul in the elevator of WWE HQ .

Im am on Chapter 10 how far a long are you ?

I on chapter 13 I never thought Fifty Shades of Gary will be good said the Woman standing on the another side of Paul.

When the elevator finally reached the floor that his office was on he got off and haned to the hi office . For the past few months every woman at WWE HQ was talking or reading Fifty Shades of Gary.

It like it all they talk about now at least Steph is not reading it or talking about it thought Paul.

Hi Mr Lerquerd said Kaite who was putting what it look like a book away in her bag .

Hello katie do you have my massgess said Paul ?

Yes here they are and your wife looking for you said Katie

Ok said Paul man even katie is reading it thought Paul.

When Paul go to Stepahine office he open the door only to see that Stephaine wan't there . Paul was about to leave when something chagen his eye on Staphanie desk. A copy of Fifty Shades of Gary with a bookmark inside. Paul was about to open it when he herd Stephaine voice . Paul quickly put the book back on her desk and grab a file off her desk reading it.

When Stepahine came in she can tell that something wrong by the look in Paul face .

Paul are you alright said stephanie ?

''Yeah i fine said Paul.''

Stephiane still feel that something up but now it not the time .

Dad have call an writing meeting right now said was looking at Paul.

''Alright than let go to that meeting said paul ''who was walking out of Stephaine office.

A week have pass since Paul saw the Fifty Shades of Gary book on stephanie desk and been bugging him . Is Steph not happy about our sex life ? Is it because i getting older ? Paul know that the book a lot of drity sex in it and that scare him more .

Hay it me stepahine I just calling to thank you for the book ... Yeah i reading it right now ... Sheaknig of Paul he been haveing something on his mind as of late... You think i should do that... That sound like a good idea good bye said Stephaine who than huge up. Than call Paul in his in his office to let him know that she be working at her home office this afternoon.

I have to talk to her about this said Paul who was driving home from the office . the Fifty Shades of gary thing is willy bugging him and he need to talk to Stephine about Paul got home he park the car in the gergane and haned inside .

''Steph i'm home said Paul.''

''I'm in the living room said Stephaine.''

When Paul got into the living room he can see his wife wearing a blackdress and black boots .

Hay said Stephanie who was walking over to where Paul was and kiss him.

Hay yourself said Paul . who could't keep his eyes off of the dress that Stepaine was wearing,

My mom and dad is watching grils for the night . So it just going to be me and you for the night .

Just me and you said paul ?

Yes i setup dinner reservations at the long horn said stephaine who was walking paul out the door .

''Steph wait we need to talk said Paul.''

Ok said Stepahine not liking what this is handing .

When Paul and Stephanie sit on the chouch stepahine can tell that something is bugging Paul and hope it not something bad.

Steph i know that i getting older and i can't full every bit of your needs . But i just wanted to tell you that I love you and If you bord of our sex life i will try new ways to feashin up that part of our marrige even if from Fifty Shades of gary .

''Paul what are you talking about said Stephaine? ''

Steph i know you been reading Fifty Shades of Gary i saw the book on your desk said Paul.

Paul i not reading Fifty Shades of Gary because i was bord of our sex life or you getting older said Stephanie

You not said Paul ?

No melirssa host a book club and they was reading Fifty Shades of Gary she have a exta copy . So she ask me if I read it yet and if I wanted it said Stephaine .

''So you think that our sex life is great said Paul ?''

Paul our sex life is fine a matter of fact our sex life is like Fifty Shades of Game said Stephaine

In that very second Paul kiss stephaine passinately now that he know that everything is alright between them.

How about we go out to dinner and when we get back we have some Fifty Shands of Game said Paul.

Sound good to me said Stephaine .

When they was abou to walk ou the door paul trun to stepahaine.

''Does your brother know what his wife was reading said paul ?''

Yeah and whole lot woser than you did said Stehanie who than walk out of the with paul.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hay readers here is another one shot this one is when they all have movie night togther as a family and Casey opening up to Paul and Stephaine .**

**Chapter 13 Movie night**

Hay baby just wanted to call and see if you still on for for tonight said Paul who was calling from his home office.

''We still on for tonight did you pick up the popcorn said Stephanie ?''

''Yeah I pick it up this moring said Paul.''

Earlier this week Paul and Stephaine have told kids that they are haveing a moive night tonigth, The grils was so happy becaues they been asking about it lately. As for Casey he never have a movie night before and was looking forward for it as well to see what it all about .

''Are you still at the office said Paul.''

Yeah but I on my way pick up Auroa , Murphy , Vaughin and Casey up from school said Stephanie . who was walking to the car.

I should tell you this right now after I got home from getting the popcorn a moveing van wasd park in fort of the house .

''A moving van said Stephaine.''

''Yes said Paul .''

''Why are they here said stephanie ?

So they can drop off casey stuff said was looking at the boxes in his office with casey name written on it .

''Kim sent his stuff here said stepahnie.''

''Yeah said Paul.''

You think we should keep it as a surprised when he get home said stephanie ?

''I think we should said Paul.''

''Daddy Daddy said Aurora , Murphy and Vaughin.'' Who was running to paul who was sitting in the living room.

Hay my pretty princess how was your day said Paul.?

''My day was great my teacher read us about fall Aurora.''

My teacher show us how to cut out our hands and write our name on it said Murphy.

Teacher read us a story and Vaughin

''How was your day Casey said Stephanie .'' Who was looking right at him for an answer.

It been a week since Casey started school and both Paul and stephanie been worried because casey haven't been to real school in almost a year. Also they worried casey will put up his wall when someone try to talk to him or befriend him.

It was great I make some friends today said Caesy.

''You did said Paul ?''

''Yeah they in some of my classes said Casey.''

Casey your mom sent some of your stuff here of it in your room my office and the guessroom said Paul.

''She did said Casey '' who was shock that his mom did this for him.

''The movers came while you was at school said Stephanie.''

''I guess she gotten my phone messeages said Casey. ''Who than with upstirs followe by the grils.

'' How much did Kim sent here said Stephanie ?'' who was walking in kitchen with Paul.

''There was two trucks here said paul .''

''Two trucks what did she sent his whole bedroom ?''

Just than T bone starting barking will loud. Paul and Stepahine with to see what is going on when they saw the fort door open and Casey runnnig down the street .

''Casey said Stephanie.''

''I go get him you stay with the grils said Paul .'' Who than with to the car to get his son.

''How can she let him do this to me said Casey.'' Who was sitting on a bench at the park down the steet from the house . All I wanted is for her be there for me last year but no she do whatever he ask her to do it like she disown me because of Bell.

Casey was in deep thought when a group of teens came up to Casey ready to pick a fight .

''Hay freshman said one of the teens.''

Casey ketp his hand down trying ioged the teens that was in frot of him.

''Hay I talking to you said the older teen.''

''Look like he not in the mood to talk than said the another teen.''

The older teen than grab casey off the bench with a anrgy look on his face .

''You think that I going let go of what happen today after you make me look bad in fort of eveybody in PE said the older teen.''

Casey than use his knee to do a high knee kick on the older teen cause him lose his gip and fall down on the ground

''Why you little'' ... just than the older teen was looking at something behine know what let get out of here and as for you we not done said the older was walking away with his friends.

When Paul finally find Casey he got out of his car and walk over to him to where he was sitting at . Once he was there he qiuckly sit next to Casey who have just sit back down.

Who was these older teens that was here a moment ago said paul ? who saw them about to came to blows .

It nonething said Casey who was having his hand down on the ground .

''Casey that older teen was about to punch you and I just not going to let it go said Paul.''

''Look I know them from school he got mad after I out wright lif him in PE today that all said Casey.''

Alright than why you ran out of the house than said Paul ?

She have no son said casey who was still looking down on the ground .

''What said Paul ?''

She wasn't the one who sent my stuff here her new hunband did said casey

Your stepfather sent your stuff here why said Paul

Casey than hand his father a pace of paper that was type to one of the boxes in his room

Paul open it and read what is written on the paper.

**Casey your mother and i just have a baby about three months ago so we turn your room into the baby 's room and put your suff in a stogre unit . Now we need your unit because we are getting new furniture for the living room . Do whatever you what with it but do not sent it back Casey . PS stop calling here Casey you are not our problem anymore.**

''She acting like that kid she have now is her only child ... this three month old that I never met said Casey.''

''Does she act like this before she met your stepfather said Paul ?''

Well she was always put herself needs frst than mines but it got worse when i started middle school . She wanted me to be more like a push over let people walk all over me So her friends kids can get a push in the ... casey than stop and look at the ground .

''What do you mean casey said Paul'' who was wondering what caesy was staying

Casey than look up and walk off to the car.

Which movie do you what to watch said Stephanie ? Who was looking tur the movies collcations in the living room .

After Casey and Paul got back home he gave the pirice of paper to Stephanie who was reading it . While Casey to his room to be alone for a little bit. About a hour later it was time for dinner and everybody sit down at the dinner table. When they sit down the grils contuince to talk about there day at school. While casey ketp quite just eating his dinner thinking about his mom stepfather and the new baby that he just fine out a few hours ago. Paul and Stephanie can tell that Casey was willy upset about this and they doesn't know what to stay to him to make it better. They just hope that the movie will make him feel better.

Mupptes all three grils said at once .

Casey there anything that you what to see said paul ? Who was sitting next to casey on the chauch.

''I can watch any movie they what to see said Casey.''

Ok than said Stephanine who was putting the dvd in the player.

When the movie start everybody was sitting around the tv eating popcorn and laughing even Casey was laughing a little bit . Paul turn his hand smiling seeing his son lauging for the frist time since he came here mead him happy .

later on after the movie was over Casey and the grils with to bed . While Stephanie and Paul clean everything up and talk a little bit about the note.

Casey feels that he being replace and not a part of Kim famliy said Paul was in the living room.

Should we try to get casey to call her than said Stephanie

No Steph that note make it very clear that she move on without Casey to her new famliy also if we try to get Casey to call she mine stay something that will hurt Casey even more said Paul.

A few mintues later casey came in the living room looking at both Paul and stephaine for a moment . He can tell that they don't konw what to stay to him without makeing it wores

Casey ... we very sorry about your mom and stepdad but you have us for a famliy said Stehphaine.

she mard her chioce hope she happy with it because i moveing on as well I can't do this with her anymore im' 14 years old . She haven't been there for me those past few years when i needed her and she was'nt there last year for me at all. But that not why i came in here i just wanted to thank you for moive night tonight it was like we was nomal family.

We are a famliy outside of wwe casey said Paul.

Well good night than said casey who was walking out the room

Casey wait we haveing famliy night in two weeks where do you think we should go said Paul.

Well the grils wanted to go to Chuck e Chreeies said Casey

Alright than thnaks Casey said stepahine.

Casey than walk to the kitchen to get a bottle of water thinking what happen earlier at the park with his father and the way he open up to him like that. He sit down and listen to what i am staying maybe it time i should get to know him more said Casey who than with back to his room .


	16. Chapter 16

**Hay readers here is a seek peek of what comeing up on play the game the seek peek will have HHH and Casey in it hope you like it .**

**seek peek one**

**Casey said paul.**

**''Go away said casey.'' **

**Casey this can help you said stephaine.**

**''No i don't need it said casey.''**

**''You have a fever casey said paul.''**

**''I said that i don't need it so leave me alone said Casey.''**

**Paul and stephiane dosen't know what to do they wanted to help casey but he giveing them a hard time right now. If casey won't take this medicine and his fever goes up to 101 it can be will hard to broke on they own.**

**''Casey please take your medicine****said paul.'' Hopeing he not going to do what steph use to do everytime he was sick.**

**No and... you can't ...make me said casey who was coughing .**

**Alright you don't leave me no choice said paul who when pull off the blanket off of Casey causeing Casey to sit up will quick. **

**What you did that for said Casey with angry look on is his face . **

**''Because you stubborn like me Casey now take the pills said Paul .''who was looking at casey right in the eye. this may be the only way to get casey to turst us he need to know that we here to help not hurt him. **

**The look in his father eyes can tell that he standing his ground right now and not backing down . Casey than grab the pills out of stephaine hand and put them in his month than grab the bottel of water to drink it down . **

**thank you casey said paul who than gave casey the blanket back to him and seat on casey bed .**

**Seek peek two**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hay readers here is a another seek peek of a later chapter of play the game hope you like it **

**Yes but it the frist and only picture of you casey said paul . who than saw casey walking next to a picture that was on the bookcase and looking at it .**

**Who is long brown hair guy with cowboy hat next to you said casey?**

**That my best friend shawn he live in Taxes with his wife and kids said paul .**

**Who that guy next to stephaine who was wearing a tux said casey looking at a wedding pictrue on the bookcase ?**

**That shane he stepthanie older brother said Paul.**

**You know Mike tyson said casey who was looking at of picture them?**

**We good friends said paul who was looking at casey who was looking the picture with him Shawn and Mark at Wrestlemania 28. Casey than around to face him .**

**About earlier ... it ok casey i know why you ketp me being your father to yourself because you what to be teated the same not because you are my son but you have a good friend out there said paul**.


End file.
